


Of Umbrellas and Phoenixes

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, Gen, Mycroft Umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: An explanation as to how Mycroft Holmes come to be in possession of such an umbrella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the last episode of Sherlock, I couldn't help but wonder where Mycroft had gotten his umbrella and being in the Kingsman fandom the conclusion I come to was that obviously he knew Harry Hart. This is happening sometime after V-Day but before the last season of Sherlock.

If Mycroft Holmes is surprised to see a different Arthur than the one he’s used to see working behind the desk, it doesn’t show. Not that Harry truly thinks Mycroft doesn’t already know a few of the things that transpired at Kingsman during the events leading up and after V-Day. And even if he hadn’t known anything, he could have deduced some of the outcomes simply by how Dagonet greeted him today when he entered the shop.

They might be an agency that works at the highest degree of anonymity, but they do need a minimum amount of official backing. In the UK, it mostly means dealings with Mycroft Holmes.

And while they could only be considered friends in the loosest of sense, they shared a mutual respect since the day Harry, then still agent Galahad, had protected him from an assassination attempt. Mycroft had of course figured the whole plot before Harry had gotten to him, but he would have been a fool to refuse the rescue from thirty professional killers intent on ending his life.

They had not actively kept in touch after that, but they had been thrown in together on occasion along the years.

“Mr. Holmes, a pleasure to see you still have your head attached.” The contrary would have been far more surprising, troubling even. Mycroft operated from the shadows far more than Kingsman could ever hope to and the only way Valentine could have ever gotten his hand on him would have been if Mycroft himself had walked up to the madman.

“Arthur,” he is greeted in return with his new code name, not that his visitor isn’t one of the few people on this earth that knew everything there was to know about him from unavoidable paper trails and whatever deductions his mind could work, “still around and kicking I see. I daresay you’ll outlive us all at this rate, even James Bond.”

In the early days, he might not have taken it as the compliment it was meant to be. After all, James Bond might have been MI-6, but the 00-agents didn’t have that much of a life expectancy. However, much like agent Galahad, agent 007 had a propensity to do phoenix impressions.

“With the newer Knights we’ve just welcomed in our ranks, I’d sure hope not.” As Arthur, he would be in much less danger than Eggsy and Roxy would, but he holds hopes that they would be good phoenixes too, if only because he has become too sentimental in his old age and doesn’t know how he would live with himself if something happened to them on his watch.

“Ah, yes, I’ve heard you had knighted some new blood. They don’t seem to fit the usual mold.” It isn’t an insult, simply a mere observation, Harry knows this, and yet he cannot help to feel slightly protective over his two younger Knights.

“I assure you they are as efficient as any other Kingsman.” There’s no way Mycroft will miss the defensiveness in his tone and he knows he just lost the first point in their little verbal game, but Harry feels keenly the weight of responsibility he has for the people entrusted in his care. It doesn’t matter if they never come to know it, no offenses, either real or imagined, will go undefended as long as he holds the title of Arthur.

There’s a calculating gleam in Mycroft’s eyes even if his body language immediately goes into something that will register as non-threatening and even apologetic. Not that Harry buys it for a second. The day he underestimate Mycroft Holmes is the day he’ll make a deadly mistake.

*

His meeting with Mycroft lasts for a couple of hours and while he would be lying if he said that he enjoyed himself, their little “chat” is by far the least tedious he’s had to suffer through since he took Arthur’s mantle. It helps that Mycroft has very little time to lose and while they do yield their words like deadly weapons, neither truly have the intention to incapacitate the other entirely.

Mycroft is already by the door when Harry remembers the gift he’s put to the side for him.

“Mycroft,” the use of his first name is a sure way to let the other man this has nothing to do with the meeting they just had, “if you’ll please wait a moment, I have something for you.”

“Bribery Harry? Already?”

If Harry hadn’t done much worse in his career, he might have taken offence that what he thinks of as a token of his respect for the other man be considered as such, but if that makes Mycroft feel better about receiving a gift, he doesn’t mind playing along.

“If you want to see it as a bribe, you can,” he shrugs, before offering up the umbrella.

It might seem like a strange choice of gift, but it is a little reminder of their first encounter. At that time, Harry had been a cocky little shit with more vanity than reason and he had not been in the habit of carrying the Kingsman-issued umbrella. He’s not changed that much since then, but he’s learned to step on his vanity if it means having more chance at surviving the sudden attack of a dozen trained assassins that have decided to join force after seeing what happened to their colleagues.

After seeing Mycroft successfully knock unconscious one of their attacker with a simple umbrella, then stab another one in the eye with one the broken edges, he had had to admit there was a certain undeniable charm to it.

His very next mission he had used one of the Kingsman issued umbrella nearly exclusively and since then, it had become a part of his signature.

“Of course, it’s only one of the older models, but I am sure you will find it handy if it ever comes to it.”

Mycroft has already found out the sword hidden in the tube and he smiles appreciatively when he notices that there is also a gun ingeniously incorporated in the design.

“I am surprised Merlin even agreed to this much.” It is no secret that there is no lost love between the two, even if they’ve never actually meet face to face. In fact, for some reason, Mycroft has a knack to infuriate anyone working in something resembling a quartermaster position, if the rant Harry has overheard from Q in a previous joint mission with MI-6 is anything to go by.

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

They both share a knowing smile, because they aren’t stupid enough to believe Merlin isn’t already aware that Harry has liberated the umbrella from the armory. Merlin might never be fond of Mycroft, but he understands the purpose of maintaining good relations with him. They could do without his support of course, but it would cause a spot of trouble no one wants to deal with.

They shake hands at last and it’s with a sigh that Harry closes the door of his office.

This meeting went well at least, but he always misses the stress of his good old missions after one. At least then, he only had to worry for his survival.

But his Knights and the rest of the Kingsman personnel have decided to trust him with the organization and he takes far more pride in not disappointing them than he ever did saving the world.


End file.
